Top of the World - Teil 2
thumb|left|332px|SternenhimmelHier geht es weiter mit Teil 2. Wir befinden uns im Krankenhaus von Lima wo Rachel von Finn hingebracht worden ist. Wie vorher auch bitte ab 12 Jahren lesen. Viel Spass, und ich freue mich immer über Comments. :-) Das Grab - Fortsetzung Finn ging durch die neonlicht gefluteten Gänge. Rachel lief wie ein schüchterner Hund zwei Schritte hinter ihm her. Sie kamen an Schwesternzimmern vorbei, an einer Gruppe Männer die versuchten mit ihren Krücken einen Kaffeebecher zu jonglieren. Rachel blieb immer wieder stehen um erzürnt zu fragen wo Finn eigentlich mit ihr hinwolle. Er antwortete jedesmal " das wirst du schon sehen wenn wir da sind!" Endlich blieb Finn vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift " Intensivstation - Kein Zutritt für Unbefugte" stehen. Er drückte auf die Klingel die rechts neben der Tür angebracht war und wartete. Rachel schaute völlig entsetzt ihren Freund an. Rachel: " Wenn du mir nicht endlich sagst was wir hier sollen gehe ich auf der Stelle.!" In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine Frau in kompletter Schutzmontur erschien. Sie zog ihren Mundschutz herunter und schaute Finn schräg an. " Wer sind sie und was kann ich für sie tun?" Finn: " Mein Name ist Finn Hudson und das ist Rachel Berry, ich hatte vorhin angerufen. Sie sind Dr. Slash?" Dr:" Ja, die bin ich. Sie wurden angekündigt. Ich muss sagen normalerweise machen wir so was nicht hier. Ausserdem muss ich sie bitten sich hier rechts Schutzkleidung anzuziehen. Das ist so Vorschrift." Finn: " Geht klar. Vielen Dank auch dafür das sie das mitmachen. Kommst du bitte Rachel!" Die beiden folgten Dr. Slash in einen kleinen Raum in dem sie sich grüne Schutzmäntel, Mundschutz, Kopfhaube sowie Uberschuhe anziehen mussten. Erst danach durften sie weiter gehen. Dr. Slash führte sie vorbei an mehrern Zimmern die grosse Fenster hatten durch die man den kompletten Raum sehen konnte. In manchen waren Menschen zu sehen die an unzählige Maschinen angeschlossen in ihren Betten lagen. Rachel: " Warum haben die Zimmer hier alle Fenster?" Dr: " Damit wir sofort sehen wenn irgendetwas nicht mit den Patienten stimmt. Die Geräte schlagen manchmal nicht schnell genug an und so kann jeder Arzt oder Pfleger sofort erkennen wenn eine Person HIlfe braucht. So, wir sind da. Ich lasse sie jetzt alleine aber bitte nicht länger als 5 Minuten verstanden!" Finn: " Versprochen. In 5 Minuten sind wir wieder an der Schleuse vorne." Die Ärztin drehte sich um und ging in ein anderes Zimmer. Nun standen Finn und Rachel alleine in dem kalten Gang. Finn drehte sich zu der Tür links von ihnen um und drückte die Klinke herunter. Er bedeutete Rachel ihm zu folgen als er in das Zimmer eintrat. thumb|left|283pxIn dem Raum stand nur ein einzelnes Bett mit zwei Stühlen davor. Rachels Augen wurden groß als sie erkannte wer drin lag, David Karofsky! Bei seinem Anblick bekamm sie sofort Panik und sie giftete Finn an. Rachel: " Was soll das?? Lass mich hier raus, ich will ihn nicht sehen. Schau ihn dir doch an, diese ganzen Schäuche und Drähte. Und wir sind dran schuld. Hätten wir ihn bloss nicht so aufgeregt!" NEIN; MACHT EUCH KEINE GEDANKEN UM DAVID Als beide diese Stimme hörten erschracken sie im ersten Moment, keiner von beiden hatte gehört wie die Tür aufging. Wie sie sich umgedreht hatten stand dort eine Frau die ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand hatte. Sie wirkte völlig erschöpft und man sah ihr an das sie vor kurzem geweint hatte. "Du musst Rachel sein, ich bin Sally Karofsky, Davids Mum und das ist seine kleine Schwester Angie. Finn hat mir gesagt das ihr kommen würdet. Glaub mir, euch trifft keine Schuld an Davids Zustand. Das er jetzt da liegt und nicht mehr als eine leere Hülle die künstlich beatmet wird, ist alleine die Schuld von diesen Jungs. Die haben ihn so zugerichtet und dann einfach liegen gelassen. Ich weis das mein Junge kein Engel war, er hat früher sehr viel Leid euch zugeführt, Aber seit ein paar Wochen hatte er Brian, ein lieber und netter Junge. Sie hatten sich im Sommer kennengelernt. David hatte am Anfang Probleme damit es uns zu sagen aber mein Mann und ich waren sehr verständnisvoll. Hauptsache er wird glücklich sagten wir uns. Das er jetzt Männer liebte war klar im ersten Moment schwer für uns aber ist unser Sohn. Welche Eltern würden ihrem Kind das Glück verwehren, Tja, Brian war gestern da. Für ihn ist es noch schwerer, er wird damit nicht fertig, David war auch sein erster fester Freund. Ich denke nicht das er noch einmal David besucht. Wir dürfen es ihm aber nicht übel nehmen. Bitte Rachel, nimm dir die Sache nicht so zu Herzen, David hatte uns in der Woche vor seinem zweiten Anfall viel von Dir und dem Glee Club erzählt. Er hat es im Nachhinein mehr als bereut nicht im Glee Club damals geblieben zu sein. Er meinte auch das er sich mit Kurt sich ausprechen müsse , soweit ich weis ist ihm das vor seinem Schlaganfall gelungen, Ich hoffe es zumindest. Am schlimmsten ist es natürlich für Angie hier, Sie sieht ihren grossen Bruder und möchte nichts sehnlicher als dass er aufsteht und wieder mit ihr spielt. Es wird denke ich lange dauern bis sie damit zurecht kommt!" Rachel beugte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen runter das die Hand seiner Mutter losgelassen hatte und zu Rachel die paar Schritte rübergegangen war. Ohne einen Satz oder Aufforderung umarmte Angie plötzlich Rachel und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, "'' Mein Bruder ist ganz doll krank, die Ärzte können ihm nicht mehr helfen. Der eine Doktor hat gestern gemeint das David hier lebendig begraben sei und dass so was eine Bestrafung sei. David ist aber nicht böse!"'' Rachel und Angie liefen große Tränen hinunter. Rachel hob die Kleine hoch und tröstete sie. Das beide Mädchen weinten war irgendwie für die jeweils andere sehr tröstend. Rachel: " Nein Spatz, dein Bruder ist nicht böse. Er ist ein ganz toller Junge, du darfst dein ganzes Leben stolz auf ihn sein." Keine Minute später erschien Dr.Slash in der Tür und bedeutete Rachel und Finn sehr bestimmt dass es Zeit war! Der Besuch Auf dem Weg nach draussen griff Rachel nach Finns Hand. Der Besuch bei David hatte etwas bei ihr bewirkt, soviel war klar. Bis sie das Auto erreicht hatten sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort. Erst als Finn den Motor startete und das Radio anging löste sich die Spannung merklich bei beiden. Finn: " Und, wie geht es dir?" Rachel: " Gut,sehr gut sogar. Danke das du mich heute hierher gebracht hast. Ich habe nun verstanden das weder ich noch irgendjemand anderes von uns Schuld an David´s Zustand hat. Es hätte zu jeder Zeit passieren können. Es ist natürlich grausam wie er da unten liegt aber die Gewissheit das er es doch noch geschaft hat sein Gewissen zu erleichtern ist tröstlich. Ich glaube auch das es David ernst gemeint hat. Mich würde auf jeden Fall aber interessieren was er mit Kurt besprochen hat." Finn:" Mich auch. Warum fragen wir Kurt nicht einfach heute Abend, du kommst doch mit zu uns ?" Rachel: " Na klar, ich lasse mir doch nicht den Kartoffelauflauf mit Zuchini von deiner Mum entgehen.!" Finn: " Super, dann fahr ich dich jetzt nach Hause und hol dich gegen halb 7 ab?" Rachel: " Ok, so machen wir es. Finn, versprichst du mir etwas hoch und heilig?" Finn: " Alles was du willst Schatz. Das weist du doch. Was ist es denn?" Rachel: " Wenn unser Kind später Probleme hat, egal welche, dass wir auf darauf eingehen und es nicht im Stich lassen. Kanns du mir das versprechen?" Finn: " Auf jeden Fall, das verspreche ich Dir! Egal was unser Kind für Probleme bekommt, es gibt nichts das man nicht lösen kann!" Rachel: " Danke. Ich liebe Dich!"thumb|280px Finn: " Und ich Dich!" Er setzte Rachel nach zehn Minuten bei ihr vor der Tür ab. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch mit einem Kuss voneinander wobei Finn zärtlich auch den Bauch von Rachel streichelte. Er liebte in der Zwischenzeit den Gedanken das er und Rachel bald zu dritt sein werden, Dieses ungebohrenes Leben das in Rachel heranwächst wird zwar alles verändern und ihr Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellen aber Finn war sich in der Zwischenzeit sicher mit Rachel alles meistern zu könne. Mit einem fetten, verträumten Grinsen auf den Lippen fuhr er davon, Nach kurzer Fahrt war er bei sich angekommen, Er stellte den Pick Up auf dem Parkplatz rechts vom Eingang ab und ging durch den Hintereingang ins Haus, Der erste den er sah war Burt der ihn herzlich begrüsste und meinte im Wohnzimmer währe seine Mum mit einer Überraschung. Finn verdrehte kurz die Augen, was für eine Überraschung kann das denn sein?! Er ging um die Ecke und betratt das Wohnzimmer, da saß seine Mum im Sessel und grinste ihn an. Carol: " Hi Schatz, guck wer uns besucht," Finn: " Hä, wer, was, wo, wie?" Carol: " Dreh dich doch mal um!" Gegen kurz vor halb sieben stand Rachel mit ihren Dads in der Küche und wartete auf Finn der jeden Moment kommen musste. Ihre Dads würden heute gemeinsam TV schauen, Rachel hatte die Erlaubnis, wenn sie wollte bei Finn zu übernachten, Seit sie erfahren hatten das sie Opas werden würden waren sie nicht mehr so streng mit ihrer Tochter. Sie wollten natürlich immer wissen wo Rachel war, aber wenn sie mit Finn zusammen weg ging waren ihre Sorgen eher gering, Sie mochten Finn sehr und freuten sich wirklich für die beiden. Dass der Zeitpunkt natürlich etwas "ungünstig" war stand ausser Frage aber die beiden vertraten die Auffassung wenn es passiert wird es schon richtig sein, Leroy: " Sag mal Spatz, wann holt dich Finn ab?" Rachel:" Er müsste eigentlich gleich da sein, Er wollte mich gegen halb abholen." Hiram: " OK, eine andere Frage. Habt ihr schon mal darüber gesprochen welche Religion das Kind haben wird?" Rachel: " Äh, ganz ehrlich Nein, Darüber haben wir echt noch nicht gesprochen, Die Frage ist bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht." Hiram:" Verstehe. Wie siehst du es eigentlich, Welche Religion sollte das Kind haben?" Rachel: " Ich weis es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Finn ist Chist und ich bin Jüdin. Irgenwie glauben wir doch fast an den gleichen Gott oder? Ich will mein Kind nicht als dogmatischen fanatischen Mensch erziehen, es soll nur einen Leitfaden im Leben haben. Wenn Finn will das es getauft wird glaub ich dann ist das auch ok." Leroy: " Und wie sieht es mit Heirat mal aus, ich meine wie wird das Kind heißen? Hudson, Berry, Berry -Hudson oder Hudson - Berry? Klingt irgendwie komisch oder?" Rachel: " Dad, du denkst doch nicht wirklich schon an Heirat?! Lass mich, uns erst mal das Kind auf die Welt bringen. Danach können alles weitere planen" Hiram: " Beruhig dich Spatz, wir wollten dich nicht unter Druck setzen. Dein Dad und ich haben uns halt Gedanken gemacht. Du bist unser Sonnenschein und dem soll es halt gut gehen. Ich glaube eben ist Finn vorgefahren, geh zu ihm raus. Habt viel Spass heute abend, wir sehen uns morgen. Wir lieben Dich!" Rachel: " Danke, ich weis doch das ihr es nur gut mit mir meint. Ich liebe euch auch. Tschüss." Sie verabschiedete sich noch von beiden mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, nahm ihre Tasche vom Küchentisch und ging durch die Hintertür nach draussen wo tatsächlich Finn schon aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen war. Die beiden fielen sich in die Arme als ob ihr letztes Treffen nicht erst ein paar Stunden sondern Monatethumb|264px her gewesen sei. Finn nahm Rachel die Tasche ab und verfrachtete diese auf den Rücksitz. Sie stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein und Finn legte den Rückwärtsgang ein. Finn: " Na, alles klar Schatz. Du hast mich ja eben begrüsst, holla die Waldfee!" Rachel: " Naja darf ich mich nicht freuen wenn ich meinen geliebten Freund wieder sehe?" Finn: " Doch, doch. Ich find das super, so was kannst du jeden Tag machen. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." Rachel: " Hmm,. liese sich einrichten. Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst immer bei mir zu bleiben." Finn:" Für immer bei dir bleiben? Das hieße ja jeden Tag in diese tollen Augen sehen, jeden Tag dieses bezaubernde Lächeln geniesen, jeden Tag den Klang deiner Stimme hören und jeden Tag mit dir zu beenden. Rachel, ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen:" Rachel: " OK, dann währe das ja mal geklärt. Aber du scheinst auch super drauf zu sein. Gibts etwas was du mir erzählen willst?" Finn: " Du hast Recht. Du glaubst nicht wer uns heute besucht?" Rachel: " Keine Ahnung, wer ?" Finn: " Warte ab bis wir bei mir zuhause sind, du fällst rückwärts um, versprochen." thumb Keine 5 Minuten später waren sie da. Finn holte Rachels Tasche aus dem Auto und half ihr dann ganz galant um aus dem Auto zu kommen. Sie gingen zur Hauptür wo Carole bereits wartete. Sie begrüsste Rachel herzlich und bat sie sofort ins Wohnzimmer. Finn ging zwei Schritte hinter ihr durch den Gang. Das breite Grinsen das er auf dem Gesicht hatte machte Rachel etwas Angst. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat sah sie zuerst Burt in seinem grossen Ledersessel sitzen der sofort aufstand um Rachel lange zu drücken und zu herzen. Finn: " Hey, drück meine Frau nicht zu fest ok. Ich brauch die noch!" Die beiden Männer konnten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten aufgrund dieses kleines Kommentares von Finn. Rachel:" So, wenn die beiden Herren mal fertig währen würde ich doch sehr gerne wissen was hier abgeht? Wer so berühmtes besucht euch? Finn hat ja ganz geheimnisvoll getan." Carole: " Klar Rachel, versteh dich. Dreh dich mal um." Als Rachel sich umgedreht hatte glaubte sie im ersten Moment nicht ihren Augen. Mit dieser Person hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Da im Durchgang zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer stand mit einem breiten Grinsen.......................................SARAH!!! Sie ging schnell auf Rachel zu und umarmte sie lange und herzlich. Nachdem die beiden sich gelöst hatten setzten sich beide auf zwei Stühle in der Wohnküche. Finn, Carole und Burt standen alle zusammen und grinsten über beide Ohren. Rachel :" Hi, wo kommst du den her? MIt Dir habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wie geht es Dir?" Sarah: " Danke, mir geht es sehr gut. Hatte letzte Woche meine Nachsorgeuntersuchung, bisher null Tumorzellen. In 3 Monaten muss ich wieder hin aber meine Ärzte sind sehr zuversichtlich das ich keinen Rückfall bekomme." Rachel: " Das ist ja spitze. Du glaubst gar nicht wie ich mich für dich freue. Aber wieso bist überhaupt da, hast du keine Schule?" Sarah: " Eigentlich schon, aber letzte Woche ist bei einem Schüler ein Experiment im Chemieunterricht schief gegagen. Naja und nun ist die Schule 14 Tage zwangsgeschlossen, Da dachte ich mir, ich besuch mal meinen Lieblingscousin und seine bezaubernde Freundin. Aber ich habe auch schon gehört das es bei euch auch gute Neuigkeiten gibt.!" Rachel: " Schon klar, hat mein Götterfreund seinen Mund nicht halten können. Ja es stimmt. Finn und ich werden Eltern!" wird fortgesetzt.... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash